Shopping for little brothers is a pain
by Dean's Bakery
Summary: Dean goes shopping for Sam. Not someplace where he was gonna get a size that'd fit his kinda big baby brother. Toss in an angel and the hunter's patience is put to test. One-shot.


**This is my first ever Supernatural fanfic and I request you to offer honest, constructive criticism :) *very nervous new girl in school face***

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for "Oriental Avenue" and the few minor unnamed characters which I came up with whilst trying to sound as original as possible B-)**

** Shopping for little brothers is a pain. Especially when the little brother we are talking about is the gentle Sasquatch, Sam Winchester. Dean goes to the market to get him some warm clothes and he has a harder time than he'd imagined. Throw in an angel we all know well. And adore :D**

So many things to do so little time... Dean mused as he scanned through the stores for the much needed size. Who would have would getting a present in Sam's size would be so difficult in that small town? But then Sam was pretty much a much-larger-than-average person. He felt a new-found sense of appreciation for his brother's calm acceptance of being overly grown and all clumsiness that came with it… he couldn't stand having to duck into nearly every store in the Oriental Avenue where they had landed chasing after yet another shifter.

Granted that the people here weren't as tall as an average American, but he was confounded that the doorways to most of the stores were barely or under six foot height. He bumped his head a few times before being acclimatized to the duck-before-entering custom that seemed to make pretty-looking bumps on his forehead. If he was having problems standing just a little over six feet, he only wondered how his (not) little brother would fare.

He really wanted to change his choice of present to some ancient scriptures or mythical hard-bound book, but the weather had decided to play foul and they weren't exactly suited up to face the sudden cold wave. It was a good thing Sam decided to sleep the tiring effects of the hunt in the motel, Dean observed. His Yeti-sized brother was having a temperature and the red bloodshot eyes seemed a valid indicator of provoked allergies. That's when he decided to get some thermal wear to combat with the shivering that had ensued moments before he had left his brother. But man! The largest size available was barely a good fit for him let alone his brother!

"Give me a sign that my shopping won't be futile." He muttered under his breath. Too bad Castiel didn't have any qualifications in tailoring. Or did they call it seam stressing? Either way he didn't get much time to ponder on the thought as a gentle breeze waved past him accompanied by the nearly indiscernible sound of fluttering wings. He jumped back a good two feet; he would never be accustomed to _that_ kind of invasion on his personal space…

"Hello Dean."

Dean didn't get the time to reply as whatever thoughts he tried to voice out were drowned in the blood-curdling screams by the patrons of the store he'd been shopping in. With no way of knowing that the "spirit" which had just manifested before themselves was benevolent or malevolent, they began to cry out some ghost-repelling chants creating a horrendous chorus of distraught voices. Dean looked at them incredulously, while the angel scowled. If that was emotion he was trying to display because Dean had no way of reading into Castiel's thoughts.

"Hello to you too darling." Dean grimaced under the scream-filled incantations.

"You are distressed."

"So glad you noticed."

"Is this your predicament, Dean? Why did you call me?" the angel motioned towards the terrified audience who had suddenly dropped silent. Either their round of chanting was over or they were confounded by the lack of its effect on the indifferent angel.

The older hunter rolled his eyes. Was their bond really that…profound, as the angel had once said? All he did was think of him and here he was. That was not a prayer, going by his own definition.

"No Cas, they weren't bothering me until you showed up. But I think it's better we leave, seeing the fright you are causing them."

The angel looked mildly hurt, if not confused…

"Why are they frightened of me? Aren't they aware of the shifter you have… ganked? I mean them no harm." Castiel frowned, turning to them. This ensued a synchronous trembling lot of the bodies of the terrified audience and then began another series of chants.

"Oh for goodness sake, Cas! Let's leave! I'll explain everything to you once we get outside."

"Alright Dean." The angel touched two fingers to Dean's lumpy forehead, mindful to avoid the painful bumps and before the older Winchester could stop him, they had flashed to the outside of the shop.

For a while Dean said nothing as he stared at the angel. However he couldn't help but make a face when he heard the petrified screams from inside the shop. The patrons came rushing to the door to escape their "ghostly encounter" only to be met by the strange American who looked pissed off and the Trench-coat clad spectre. There was a moment of confused, recognized silence. Dean thought they had finally settled down.

But that was not to be. A newly energized bout of yodeling and they all scattered back into the store like chickens being chased by hounds.

If Dean had tried reading Castiel's face he would have agreed that the celestial being looked intrigued, maybe even slightly amused. But he stood tiredly, staring skywards muttering repeatedly, "…give me strength…"

"Are you praying again Dean?" the angel looked taken by surprise.

Dean pretended he did not hear. He was not ready to answer the clueless questions of a confused angel after spending hours looking for something that would fit his overgrown baby brother.

"The Oriental Avenue must have transformed you. " The angel continued to voice his observations, a look of awe on his vessel's face. "They got you to pray. My Father will be very pleased." He finished with a smile.

"Don't ask me why, but I am very much tempted right now to say yes to Michael, Cas." Dean sighed in defeat.

"Why- I mean what makes you say that?" another case of tilted head, confused Cas standing before him.

"Because Sammy is an over grown sissy with a stupid friggin' fever. Nice seeing you Cas." Dean quickly walked away before Castiel could ask him what human reference was that. Maybe he'd settle for that book he was intending to buy for his nerdy brother.

As Castiel looked on the retreating figure of the hunter mingling into the evening crowd, he smiled a rare angelic smile. Dean Winchester was finally starting to accept and practice his religious duties. It was a late start, but seemed sincere nonetheless. He could hardly wait to share the good news.

He turned towards the store once more and saw several pairs of curious epicanthic-folded Asian eyes peering curiously at him through the glass displays. He smiled at them gratefully. There was an ominous gasp and some of the eyes seemed to portray newly discovered adoration for him, or rather his vessel.

Castiel decided they deserved some token of his appreciation for transforming his wayward, womanizing, beer-guzzling, burger-addicted friend.

The angel waved a hand towards them before ceremoniously disappearing. This time there was a chorus of happy squeals as each patron found what they wanted the most deposited right into their arms.

A young man found himself mysteriously holding the certificate he thought he had lost when he moved houses.

The store owner was staggering under the thick wads of cash suddenly dropped on him.

A little girl found her favorite, torn stuffed panda as good as new.

A young girl fainted when a bewildered Jared Padalecki landed on her, not out of his weight on her but rather out of her sheer adulation for him.

And an old woman suddenly found herself holding the winning ticket to the weekly jackpot lottery.

The store's name was soon changed. The new and curious passers-by who happened to walk by that store in the aftermath of the two American "spirits" visitation would, perhaps, never know the history behind it.

"Every American Ghost Welcome."

**Reviews please? :)**


End file.
